


Venom Infects Kilguin

by AriesDanger24



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Smut, VenomAU, Yaoi, a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: I made a Venom AU for Kilguin which would take place after the Venom movie! Its a disguise for some rougher smut!
Relationships: Killer/Penguin (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Venom Infects Kilguin

Shameless Smut - The parody edition of Kilguin in a Venom! Universe! I am so sorry, why have I done this?! XD

Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Venom's franchise!  
====

Warning: There be some rough smut ahead along with some funninous and of course cursing because yeah!

"What do you think you are doing?"

-"I require ice cream or I will kill that white fluffy thing that is walking around."

"No! You wouldn't eat Bepo, would you? He's so cute and if you so much harm a hair on his tiny plump body I will turn on some Baby Metal."

-"Tch...curse you and your babies made of metal. I demand substance or I will leave you to rot and enter the fluffy animal!"

"Law doesn't have ice cream in his house, we are dog sitting right now! Bepo is a dog, a cute, calm and majestic creature of man! If you wait for 2 more hours I will get you the good stuff."

-"Hmmm...Dairy Queen cookie dough?"

"Yes Killer."

-"...4 larges..."

"You asked for 3 last time!"

-"You are particularly worried about this creature and can not torture me quickly so yes, FOUR larges from the Dairy Queen will suffice."

"You're a monster, to me and my wallet."

-"Our wallet Penguin. We both watch this fluffy creature and the way he drools onto things. We DESERVE Ice Cream...especially the Dairy Queen kind"

"Yeah ye-wait no we do not! Don't try and manipulate our emotions again! You've done that all day today! First we ate a whole rack of ribs then we ate 15 cookies at Bonney's shop! Now You are trying to make us eat Dairy Queen? Why are we like this?"

-"Do we have a deal?"

silence

"yes."

-"Good."

Asshole.

To be fair though, Penguin heard nothing from himself. Not when they returned Bepo or even an hour after Bepo's leave. Penguin felt a bit guilty, wondering if that was his guilt or Killer's guilt he wasn't sure as he sighed. Maybe he had been too hard on Killer. Sure he was a pain in his ass, but without him...Penguin would probably be dead. It had been around 2 weeks since they met and they were getting used to each other. They were one and they were...*sigh*...going to eat Dairy Queen tonight.

He heard an excited hum from their mind and Penguin smirked. When he got there he could feel Killer's feelings as clearly as his own as he felt calm all of a sudden when the window was down at the fast food restaurant. -"Penguin."

Killer said his name softly as though scolding him, which made snort as the speaker came on. "Welcome to Dairy Queen. What can I get you today?"

"Can we get 6 large cookie dough blizzards and that's it."

-"6"

"That will be $36.63 at the window." (I estimated)

-"We bought six blizzards."

"Thanks."

They sat in the line in silence then Killer repeated his question, -"Why did you get us six blizzards?"

"...Can't I treat us once in a while? You were quiet enough when I asked...even if you backed me into a corner. You didn't bother me on the way home about it though so yeah."

-"Thank you Penguin. I will repay us later."

"You can repay us by being quiet tomorrow at our very important meeting...and maybe not asking us to kill people or animals all day."

-"Hmmm...maybe."

Penguin laughed at the tone Killer used, teasing laced with amusement. It would be great if they didn't think about hunger all the time and could work out some sort of schedule. The drive home was peaceful with Killer questioning why he wasn't driving faster so they could eat and stealing bites skillfully from one of the blizzards in his cup holder. They ate it, all of it and he heard the satisfied rumble from Killer, the symbiote humming himself to sleep. How did he know Killer was asleep? He could just feel it. Like part of his mind numbing and Penguin valued that time very much. He didn't hate Killer, in fact he really liked Killer, but he didn't get a lot of alone time and this was the time he was alone, after Killer ate.

It usually lasted around 2 hours, if undisturbed, that is. Penguin threw away the small cups from the blizzard, the sweetness still on his tongue. He looked over at his deflated wallet and sighed, wondering how much he had spent on food today. He looked over the dishwasher and started putting them away, thinking about how he could redo his day differently, it's something he did often when he was bored. He picked up a plate and dried it with a hand towel, instinctively turning to open the cabinet, he cursed himself for putting the plates so high as he tiptoed and pushed the plate underneath the others and paused. He felt it grind hard against the cabinet. His dick grinding just enough on the counter tops rounded edge. He knew Killer would be asleep...he hadn't jerked off in a while...and it had been building up. Penguin grabbed the counter top, raising himself up a bit, despite the fact he was still thinking about whether he would do something about it or not.

A small shock of pleasure made him slack jawed a bit. Fuck it, Killer was asleep and he was in the best position to do this. He leaned back against the counter and unbuttoned his pants enough to free himself. He planned to do this quick. The few times Killer was asleep was perfect for this and of course Killer could see it in their memories us, but he'd rather not do it when the symbiote was awake. It would probably be really weird. He grounded himself on the counter, grinding just enough to almost be painful for his rousing erection. Just a taste of that pleasure, teasing himself terribly but arousing himself all the same. He put down the towel for the dishwasher and decided to walk to the bedroom just to feel even more private and to retrieve some lube. He opened the drawer next to his bed and popped the cap, pouring some in his hand and shamelessly enjoying the way his body shivered in anticipation of the pleasure and how his mouth got dry.

He touched himself and let out a hiss, cursing softly as he slowly slid his hand up and down. Gripping it just tight enough to almost be painful. He heaved breaths as he willed himself to start slow and build up to the pleasure. Penguin sat down on the bed as he hunched slightly over his member, stroking it slightly as faster and his fingers adjusting the pressure. He gasped as his fingers brushed against the rim of the flaring head, his breath came quicker. His hips started to try and move, the muscles getting worked as Penguin focused on that blind pleasure he was searching for. He licked his lips nervously as he felt himself get closer to that heavenly place. It would feel so good and he wanted it so bad. Then he felt something different happen...that numb part of his brain lit up. Penguin almost didn't catch it. Almost. He paused his ministrations when he heard the curious voice speak, -"Penguin." His name coming from Killer made his body shiver in delight and that sweet feeling in the pit of his body churned softly. He felt panicked when their body started to move, that black viscous slime coming out of him to form an arm and hand. It sprouted around 10 inches down from the placement of his normal arms. Another arm sprouting on the opposite side, the two forming by his hips.

Penguin seized his body when he listened to the symbiote chuckle darkly, -"I want to join in." Penguin let out a cry when the slime hands started caressing skin on his thighs, "Ah, No Killer stop-Why-."

-"You seem to like this act and I want to know about it. Our memories show it and I promised to repay us. This will do nicely."

Penguin's breath caught in his throat as Killer's slime hands had sharper nails that dug softly into his skin. That edging of pain as it tickled his skin and made his muscles twitch violently. "Fuck," Penguin breathed out as the slime hands edged toward his own hands that were still shiny from the lube. Penguin moaned lowly when he felt the pleasure rise in him again, was this wrong to be doing this? Penguin wasn't quite sure but his feeling of ecstasy intensified. The red haired man wondered if it was because of Killer. -"It is, you deserve this, WE deserve this," the voice growled and scratched into the skin. Penguin let out a garbled high pitched whine and the he started to tear up cause it just felt amazing. He was estatic, wondering briefly if he had ever felt this good in his life. He wanted more, they needed more, Penguin started to stroke his erection again. It weeped slightly against his stomach and a little bit of his seed dripped as did his tears. Killer was scratching him harder, leave bloody marks, nothing permanent but perfect to edge him closer.

The human moaned brokenly when Killer's hands finally touched where he wanted it to as he started grasping at his balls uncharacteristically soft. It threw Penguin off, it felt good, so good, Killer was so good to him, so good he started to bawl his eyes out. He hadn't felt so happy, god he was delirious with joy. Killer chuckled and said something slyly, -"So impressed with so little of my capabilities, perhaps I can make you scream my name if I show you more?"

Penguin's body twitched when he felt something strange in his ass, it felt weird and he squirmed a bit whining as the symbiote's attack on his front never ceased. Penguin didn't like the feeling in his asshole, it felt strange. "Oi, quit it!" He said uncomfortably and thats when he started to feel what it was doing, it was stretching him, probing and crawling, it felt gross. Penguin bit his lip and reached for his ass. "I said stop. We don't like it!"

-"You will"

"Ah!" Penguin gasped

Penguin felt his shirt rise and a single hand of Killer's now raised to give his upper body love and attention. His nipple was pinched roughly and nails gently grazed around his chest. Penguin never confessed out loud that he loved his nipples being rubbed, they upped his sensitivity. The symbiote went suddenly gentle before getting rough again, alternating between the two like he was a master. He let his hands fall away from his erection, opting to try and quiet the sounds he was making in the apartment, he didn't even care if he had lube on his hands.

-"I told you I want to hear screaming."

The warning was emphasized as the thing in his ass moved again and this time it moved to a place that suddenly took him to another world for a second, his whole world blanked for moment and when he blinked again in front of him was Killer in a thin form. Penguin was transfixed by the sight, white stripes where his face should be and the hands from below now moved above. A fang like grin appeared in white and Penguin felt a flash of fear for his life. The white eyes seemed to now glare at him as the thing slinked forward and now the mouth matched the words, -"You're not in danger, but I still want to hear you scream. I also have to wonder how you taste"

Penguin felt his stomach jump eagerly at the words which confused him but seemed to amuse Killer as the symbiote surged forward with his teeth, biting heartily into his neck.

Penguin did scream, screaming something nasty from his lips.

Something he would never admit, but it seems Killer was delighted by it.

The mysterious thing in his ass moved and Penguin screeched again. He felt full and he breathed heavily, his heart pounding and his body itching to be fucked in a way he never thought of.

"Killer!" he yelped and Penguin tried to pull at the symbiote, but only half succeeded. Killer complied anyway and met him halfway into a kiss.

It was sick and bloody and sweet like the blizzards they ate.

He cried out again, this time he cried out for Killer.

He felt flushed and hot as he looked down at the body seeing he was connected to a fake dick of the symbiote.

He was being fucked by Killer.

-"You taste so good," Killer said deep and dark, the gruff sound making Penguin shiver.

The body seemed to bolster into a newer form. It filled out from a thick form into a full forming being, black tendrils flying from him like hairs in water as they floated in the air mischievously. The face now fully developed bore a wide toothy grin and stripes with white and black mixing and merging. He looked wispy like air, but when he moved suddenly, Penguin's breath was punched out of him. It reminded him that Killer was solid, solidly fucking him an inch within their life.

-"Blood, pain, pleasure, we love them all so much," Killer rasped into his head, the voice strained as Killer's physical form lightly touched the black hands that were attached to Penguin's sides. The hands disappearing from the touch, absorbed into the light grazing hands. It was so quick Penguin felt the phantom sensation of them still lingering at his sides. They were warm and nice.

He watched Killer's semi-expressive face light up for a moment.

-"You miss them?" he asked and suddenly Penguin felt them again at his sides with a small gasp.

They were more solid than warm slime now, they were warm arms and hands.

They felt almost human except for the slight clawed edges of them, a sight that incited a shiver from the human.

He couldn't believe this was even happening.

Penguin felt something close to panic for a second.

This needs to stop, it's not normal, it's too intimate. We can't!

-Why? We shouldn't be afraid. We are one! We are already not human normal. We can do whatever WE want!

It's too much! Penguin weakly reasoned as his panic started to settle, realizing Killer was somewhat right.

There was nothing normal about Penguin anymore. He had never fully addressed that either. The fact that nothing would ever be the same, so many paths to chose or stray and his was one not very many ever saw or walked. He was already unable to be normal. They were never going to be normal ever again. A small pang in his chest felt hollow, it felt bad to think about it. This was the path he had been chosen for, seemed like there was no other option. Everything was already weird and he couldn't very well keep hiding his sex drive from the equivalent of an inner demon forever. If they couldn't find anyone at least he could wank in some form of happiness.

-"Yessss we need this. This is our reward," Killer hissed out and Peenguin blinked and laughed thinking of Killer's blizzards being his favorite reward and Penguin's reward being so different. Killer also chuckled, most likely reading his mind and finding it amusing. Penguin bit his lip in a second of shock when the hands on his body started to move around suddenly. One of the lower 4 decided cup him softly on his package, the second caressing right above his genitals to where the skin shuddered sensitively under the lightest of touches. The upper two decided to cup and fondle his nonexistent breasts. They seemed lost on what to do to please him which would've made him laugh had Killer now suddenly grabbed his thighs and lifted them upward.

Penguin hole tightened at the movement and Killer growled slightly at the change. Penguin whimpering a smidgen as he rocked back into the human male. The symbiote's emotions and his own transferring with unsettling ease. It was similar to the feeling he had when they fought. They could act before either could stop them, the action moving first, the thoughts and emotions overwhelming. They could control yet feel every inch of motion and emotion. So when Killer thrusted back and forth Penguin felt surprised to feel both the motion of being fucked as well as fucking. Penguin keened when both sensations hit him at once and his hands reached forward to grab at Killer. The symbiote made a low noise of content at his new hold on killer's real shoulder.

Killer

Killer please.

I don't want control.

I'm tired of having to control.

For this, can you please-

-We told you we will take care of it all.

The symbiote creature opened his jaws, fangs and all, and bit against Penguin's upper arm and he gasped a bit as Killer started to suck the same spot.

He felt lightheaded,

he also felt incredible.

A moan was jerked out of him as the thing inside started grind slowly and randomly jolt into him and back out.

His breaths were spastic and chaotic.

Penguin cried out in ecstasy when Killer fucked him and bit into his neck softly enough to be a shallow wound.

It didn't matter.

This mattered so much to them.

He forgot how much he needed this. The way his whole body twitched and felt so unrealistically active. How the sweet feeling climbed ever higher and he was searching for it. Like an adrenaline hyper sensitive game of hide and seek. He had found a bit of that pleasure but now he had to chase it, tackle it to the ground, and chase it again and again. Killer could make things happen that he could only dream of with humans. He could hear him and feel him in a way no one would ever understand. Killer was him and Penguin was him, together they were one. His pain, his death, his love, his happiness, Killer was a part of it all. Penguin felt his body ramping up its desperate attempt to climax. His breathing got ragged and pitchy as Killer started to slide his external hands on his body, the hands from penguin occasionally clawing at places, leaving bits of pain everywhere on him. It was too good, he couldn't stop a pitchy cry of Killer's name. He wanted to be full, to break, to be utterly destroyed and feel alive. Killer responded nonverbally as he felt the fake cock in his body start to expand, Penguin letting out a strangled cry.

"Killer!" he gasped the name in awe of the overwhelming feelings.

The deep voice chuckled as the hands moved reverently across his skin like nomads, leaving hot traces of where they treaded.

Killer's head lowered as his black wispy hairs started caressing Penguin, encasing him.

Every noise he made echoed as his body bounced with every new movement, little noise hinted breaths came back to him.

His face had to be flushed and sheen with human sweat as Killer murmured in his mind.

-"How strange we are. Perfect as my host it seems though. We fit so well together."

It was like a purr across his body as the gentle hair wisps and bites wrecked him with so many sensations that Penguin was going to come.

Penguin felt his whole body convulse, positively humming.

He grasped onto Killer's physical form, almost desperately wanting something more!

"Ple-"

Killer moved without any words between them as Penguin and Killer's mouths merged.

It was so strange and different, but it wasn't bad. It was what he wanted so desperately.

The nipping, the biting, the tang of blood edging each taste of something so foreign yet familiar.

Intoxicating, interesting word choice.

It is.

You're like a poison.

I can't get enough, Killer. You promised to reward me.

Killer hummed into his mouth as they parted and Penguin felt teeth grin next to his neck.

Incorrigible, I am rewarding us.

Make me scream.

Everything paused for a moment.

Penguin feared for a moment that he had pushed too far or that something was wrong.

Killer above him looked expressionless and motionless, like he was offline.

He then heard in his head something low and rumbling.

-Who said I was done with us yet?

All hell broke loose as Killer snapped his hips with a force that punched the air out of his lungs with a grunt as the symbiote set a vicious pace.

He was hitting it over and over again, Penguin seeing so many stars that he might as well be in outer space or at the Emmys.

Penguin's muscles strained as his voice became pitchy and pleading,

He even felt tears streaming, his body flying so high he couldn't even feel his limbs.

He heard Killer laughing all around him, snickering most likely at their speechless phase.

Penguin couldn't care less as he rode that piquing feeling till he was numb with climax.

Their muscles ached deliciously only adding to the afterglow as their body sagged, panting for breath.

He even felt his eyes get wet with tears of joy.

His body slowly moving back to his normal feeling.

He felt Killer hum underneath their skin.

Penguin relaxed against the blankets as there was a warm feeling that came over him. Killer's limbs retracted from Penguin, he could feel that. As he opened his eyes though, he saw that Killer's physical body had yet to be dissolved. He felt a bit confused as felt a foreign emotion come over him. A strange sensation really. It felt fulfilled.

Killer

Penguin saw the symbiote suddenly become alert, moving suddenly inside him and Penguin squeaked.

He heard a small growling noise that indicated something, some words from Killer.

Killer, what's wrong?

-We...

-We feel so satisfied...

-It's better than the Dairy Queen's Cookie Dough Blizzards.

What?

Penguin felt his face flush and become a bit overwhelmed by the feeling that Killer was producing in them.

It felt similar to when he had danced at prom and looked at-

Penguin gasped suddenly as he could recognize the emotion.

He felt their face heat suddenly and Killer's physical body smirked.

-Love?

-Is that what we are feeling Penguin?

Penguin nodded numbly, he felt like he was drunk, in a haze.

Was this an after effect of them being connected and both feeling their climaxes?

Was it just Penguin getting high off the potent emotion or was he feeling it too?

Killer hummed into their shoulder content causing Penguin to chuckle at the feeling.

They felt happy, something so free yet so foriegn.

What were they even anymore?

There was no safety when the boxes to check weren't there?

Nothing fit them anymore the way it did before.

Penguin could feel love, so could Killer.

This love wasn't necessary, but it was theirs all the same.

This messy relationship and loving connection.

What label did it need?

-Does it need one?

No.

Penguin could could guess they didn't really need one.

He closed his eyes and felt Killer let out a content noise as warmth enveloped them both.

Love that was with them always and ever present.

A true sensation of being one.

It was nauseating.

After all, we are venomous to ourselves.

-Poisonously beautiful and deadly like a scythe.

Pointed like a spear.

If this love breaks...

If our bond breaks...

Who will we be then?

=====

Aryes: Sorry, I am an asshole who likes to end on strange notes. Anyway this was way uber lates but here is my kinky ass motherfucking fanfic. I never beta so if there is mistakes I am actually sorry XD

Till next time Kilguin cadets!

-Aryes


End file.
